


Straddling his lips

by kittys_devil



Series: Glam_Kink [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, glam kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weekend alone for Tommy and Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straddling his lips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [This Prompt](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=1779876#t1779876) at Glam_kink.

It was a little weird at first. Having Tommy move in with us made me so happy, but to see him and Sophie I could tell it was a little awkward.

It wasn’t exactly anyone’s fault that I fell in love with Tommy on tour.It just happened.I never kept it from Sophie and she was not real surprised when it happened. Things with Tommy are just different and I’m glad Sophie gets that. 

I keep things tame when Sophie is around. Kissing and cuddling with both of them.But this weekend Sophie is visiting her mom. And that means I get Tommy to myself for 3 whole days. 

~ ~ ~ ~

“Babe, I’m leaving. Have fun with your boy.”

Sophie leans down giving me a kiss as she heads out of the bedroom to leave.I get out of bed heading over to Tommy’s room.I push him over some sliding into bed next to him.He wraps his arms around me as I fall back asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~

I woke up with Isaac in my bed.His warm body pressed next to me.I run my fingers across his stomach and chest as he snuggles back towards me.

“Morning. When you get here?”

I feel Isaac push back against me as I kiss the back of his neck.When he shudders at my touch I can’t help the little moan that comes out. 

Isaac grumbles something as I kiss at his neck nipping at it gently.I slide my hand down his chest and under his sleep pants grabbing his cock gently.I feel him rock his hips as I suck a mark at the base of his neck.

I roll Isaac so he is on his back and move to straddle his hip.I lean down taking his mouth as mine, sliding my tongue in tasting him like I have not in a while.I roll my hips slightly as Isaac moans into my mouth.

I get up pulling off my pants and then Isaac’s.Sliding back into bed I run my tongue across his entire body as he moans under me.When I run my tongue over the tip of his cock he thrusts his hips up begging for more.

I take his cock into my mouth as he sucks on my fingers.When I pull then away from his mouth I slide them into his hole opening him up.He thrusts harder into my mouth hitting the back of my throat. I let his cock slip out as I work him open with my fingers.Isaac lies under me moaning and begging for more. 

“You look amazing like this, asking for more, begging for me to be in you.”

“Please…Tommy…now….”

I pull my fingers out and thrust my cock into him.I pin his hands over his head with mine as I pound into him faster and harder until I feel him coming between our bodies.I thrust into him harder and more erratic until I am coming.I collapse onto him unable to move. 

When I finally slip out I lay next to him kissing him lazily until we find the energy to talk again. 

Isaac rolls over looking at me smiling.

“I’m not getting out of your bed this weekend”

I kiss him sweetly; I so don’t have a problem with that.

  



End file.
